Team MAJ(I)C & the other team
by WhatTheFAQ
Summary: Mary is a wolf faunus that has a powerful semblance but a disdain for humans. Andrew is a regular human with friends but a bad secret might ruin him forever if it gets out. Jacob has a habit that for lack of a better word keeps his killswitch off. Icelos is in a cave. Carry has a nice smile that hides a rather opposite mood. No shipping, at all. T for Language. Open to criticism.
1. Intro Team MAJ(I)C

**Team MAJ(I)C**

Jacob pulled down his sleeves, he'd been anxiously pulling them down to his wrists, before moving them up above his elbows, and then back again. He didn't enjoy the amount of people around him. He'd be 18 in a month and still didn't like socializing. He tried to calm himself and focused on breathing steadily, when someone rushed by and pushed him out of the way, going through the now open door and vomiting into what looked like a trash can.

Mary sat on a couch set into the wall, listening to Ms. Goodwitch's announcement. Standing up when the doors opened, she left the open space into a hallway, right behind a guy puking into a trash can. She straightened her sunglasses and continued on, her slitted eyes covered up by the lenses.

Carry stood within a group of friends, following them when the group of students went through the door, seeing a boy wait until the last moment, tugging on his sleeves, before going through the door, her smile plastered on by will, nobody could see the disgust in her eyes.

Andrew left with his group of friends laughing with them, his long sleeves almost reaching his fingers, he seemed twitchy but hid it well, it wouldn't do for his problem to ruin him here, he needed to get to an empty room, and quick.

Icelos sat in the cave, patient, if anything could be said about him it was that, the blackness around him seemed to swirl, yet was unmoving. Until finally a flash of light appeared, a small pinprick that he seized on, reaching out with his hand, reveling in how it felt, he moved around and felt a stomach, it wasn't his own but he loved the new feeling, a hand grabbed his and squeezed it, he scowled as the flash copied this movement and compressed, he just managed to get his hand out before the flash disappeared, _Soon_, he thought, _I'll be able to live again_.

Jacob's expression of terror died down as he gained control of his hand again, he knew this one had been longer than others, he focused on the words his mother had told him on his fifteenth birthday, "The fits are nothing, they'll happen once or twice a month, according to your father, they'll become just part of the day.", he started walking again, catching up with the group now going inside the gigantic school.

**Hope you enjoyed the intro almost of my story. This should receive a new chapter within a few days. Good bye until then**

**-WhatTheFAQ**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The rest of the day followed with nothing too important, the principal gave a speech, some information was given out, and then the assistant principal handed out sleeping bags with what appeared to Jacob to be her semblance, some kind of telekinesis. He set his up just by the bathroom, close enough to get there, but not enough to get trampled in the night. He wondered why they didn't let them go to their dorms, it wasn't like they were going to be sleeping with their teams right?

He woke up the next day and walked with the group he was called with. There were few people of interest, he saw vomit boy with some red headed girl that looked too young to be here. He saw a blonde haired chick walk up to her and give her what she must have thought was a hug but looked more like a head lock. A black haired girl with a strangely moving bow was following behind, and a white haired girl was ahead of them. He couldn't see anybody too interesting in front of him besides a hyperactive girl with a hammer on her back, and a black haired guy with some kind of robe on.

After getting their lockers assigned he filled his with his weapon, a multiform spear (glaive), and assault rifle, a set of clothes, and journal. He was about to close it when the instructor announced that they would be needing their weapons, so he grabbed his and slung it over his back. He closed the door and entered in a simple code 6-5-7-3-4-8.

He left with the group and they soon left the building, and though he assumed they never left school grounds, he could not be sure. They reached a cliff and the principal asked them to get on the pads in front of them. He stepped onto his and listened to the adults' instructions. He decided on extending his spear and stabbing into a tree as his landing strategy.

This of course failed because the plot required it to. Jacob launched out into the air and saw tree after tree pass. Unfortunately for him he sailed past the trees and into a clearing, he saw this and barely had time to curl up his body to try to roll when he hit the ground, he failed at that, hitting the ground hard, and as his eyes rolled into his head he swore he could hear a voice saying _Now_.

Icelos sat up in the cave, where the flash had been earlier there was now a large window of red light, he reached up and managed to get most of his upper body through. He saw for the first time in years. He noticed he was in a forest, though he was currently in a clearing of some kind. Icelos then noticed the blood on the ground, he pushed himself up with one arm and realized his legs were not through, he pulled himself up and managed to get all but his right hand through. But that doesn't matter now. He groped and felt the wound on his head and back from the blood gushing through. He looked around and saw a small Grimm poking it's head around, it was a death stalker and he caught it easily, grabbing it's tail from behind and sucking the life from it. His wounds closed up and he looked around for something to do.

Jacob didn't realize when he woke up, he eventually realized he was looking around at trees, he instinctively reached for his weapon when he realized he couldn't move, in fact though he could feel everything around him, he could move nothing but his right hand. Needless to say he couldn't even scream.

He moved his hand over and over again trying to move his arm as well. After much silent screaming from him he finally felt something, the pressure on his arm started to go away, he could move his right arm again, it kept leaving him until only he could only not move his left hand. The left hand was making some kind of motion that he couldn't place, he ignored it as he heard rustling behind him. He took out his weapon with his right hand, he didn't know what was happening, if this was part of the fits or what, but right now it was really annoying since he was left handed. To make it easier for himself he switched it to gun mode and fired a warning shot next to the bushes.

Carry screamed when she felt the explosion next to her and ran out into the open. They locked eyes and all was still for a moment. She fixed her smile on and walked up to him and introduced herself as Carry.

"Hi I'm Jacob" He replied.

"Well Jacob I guess we're partners"

"I guess so"

"So what was happening with you earlier, your hand was freaking out and then you just stopped and pulled your gun on me?"

"Yeah well I heard rustling and I thought it might have been a Grimm", sidestepping the first part of the question.

"Yeah well you could have hurt me"

"Sorry" He said with a smile.

"It's fine" She said with a smile that he couldn't tell was fake.

Mary wondered how she could get stuck with such a loser for a partner, he was the epitome of the privileged human. She pushed her glasses farther up her face and continued on, not even bothering to kill the Grimm as she passed them, just crippling them with well placed blows of her semblance. Andrew followed behind taking pleasure in slicing the Grimms' heads in half with his huge two handed sword. If Mary was being honest she figured he was making up for something.

Jacob and Carry reached the ruins first. They saw that a few of the pieces were gone but decided on grabbing the black knight. They then climbed up the cliff and left.

Andrew and Mary weren't having as much luck. They had met many Grimm along the way, and though Mary was coming to respect Andrew's skills, she was disconcerted by his blood lust. When they reached the ruins they looked for a piece, but there wasn't one there. All of them had been taken. Andrew was furious while Mary was annoyed at best. She looked around and saw someone running away, she pointed this out to Andrew and he chased off in the direction she pointed.

Cardin ran with the pieces he had taken, he did it mostly to mess with everyone else. He caught up with his partner easily and they ran towards the cliff. Andrew caught up with them first and cut through the tree they were next to, it fell down and blocked their path. Mary came forward and held out her hand to the side, her aura appeared and collected around her hand. It pointed at the end and she ended up with something resembling a drill over her hand. Cardin dropped the pieces and ran at Mary, Andrew cut him off and swung his blade at Cardin's head.

Cardin managed to duck enough for his aura to deflect it. His partner Russel ran and stabbed at Andrew with his daggers. Mary jumped over her partner and stabbed with her drill at him. He dodged it but it still hit his aura. Cardin took a swing at Mary but Andrew cut him off again by knocking the club away with his blade, it missed Mary completely and hit the ground, causing the ground to crack up in the direction it went with an explosion accompanying the cracking.

Jacob and Carry were at the top of the cliff eating some crackers Carry had brought along. She had noticed how he kept grabbing his left hand with his right, and how awkward he seemed about it.

"So is your hand hurt?" She asked.

"Uh-No, it's... It's kind of a psychosomatic thing" He replied shakily.

"Oh, well... I hope it gets better"

"Thanks"

Mary turned and stabbed with her drill at Cardin, the end hit squarely in his sternum. Knocking him into the ground. He checked his scroll, presumably for his aura levels and his eyes widened, he picked up his mace and a chess piece, a bishop, and then ran off, leaving his team mate to follow behind.

"Well that was easy enough"

"Those fucking idiots, they could've gotten us disqualified for that"

"Yeah but he's learned his lesson, here, I'll pick up the pieces, and you guard for any Grimm"

"Alright"

They reached the ruins again and set up the pieces, grabbed a Knight and ran off toward the cliff, not wanting to be delayed any longer. Especially when they heard the Nevermore screeching.

"Mary Gerald, Andrew Kola, Jacob Carlson, and Carry Stepford. You will be team magic (MAJC), led by Mary Gerald." Ozpin stated.

"Hi, I'm Carry, and this is Jacob" Carry said to Mary.

"Hi" Jacob said.

"I'm Mary" Mary said.

"And I'm Andrew I guess"

"...I don't think I should be leader"

"What? Why? You're smarter than me for sure, and I don't think we could argue about it anyway, it's the principal's decision after all."

"There's more to being a leader than being smart"

"Let's have this conversation in our room" Carry said, splitting them up.

They reached their room and opened the door. Inside were four beds, dressers and desks set up in a vaguely ordered way. They decided to argue the next day. They each chose a bed and the girls walked into the bathroom to change into night clothes while the boys just collapsed on their beds.

**First real chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed, the rest of the stories should be uploaded around the day after tomorrow. If you have any questions or comments or revisions, please don't hesitate to put it in the review.**

**-WhatTheFAQ**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jacob woke up when he couldn't breath, he jerked up and the pillow his hand was holding to his face came off, he jerked around and squeezed his hand again, the feeling in his arm returning slowly until he could only not move his hand. His hand pointed to his scroll, which had been in his right hand. He took it and saw there was a notes program up, on it was written _Can you stop pushing me out, I just want to be out of that cave_. He realized that something was controlling his hand.

Icelos waited in the cave, his hand permanently stuck in a bit of light, unfortunately he couldn't stick the hand in any farther, but at least he still felt some stuff. He waited, and waited, and waited. Until finally the light expanded a bit, he reached his hand in farther until his arm went through, he tried to put his head through but the light started to shrink when he did that, so he didn't put his head in, he did put his ear in though and heard noises, typing on a scroll, and snoring.

Jacob felt the feeling go over his ear and he decided to try something, he started out by saying, "Can you hear me", a thumbs up was his reply.

"My name is Jacob", is what he said next, this was received by a motioning towards his scroll. He handed the scroll to his hand and it typed surprisingly quickly with only one hand. _Hi Jacob, I'm Icelos, it's hard to type like this without me seeing so I hope your auto correct is good. I'm kind of... hitching a ride in your body, well not just yours, I was in your dad's too, so... I don't know, but if you'd like to know a bit more than I'd like you to do me a favor_. "What is it?" The hand typed again, _Let go, stop resisting me and let me in, and I can pull you out so we can talk_. Jacob thought about it, and then decided to do it. He stopped pushing and relaxed. After a few moments he was violently pulled from his bed and into a pitch black room, the only light being a small light right behind him, which a man currently had his hand through.

"Hey" The man said, rather nonchalantly.

"Uh-Hi, so are you Icelos?"

"Yep, and I'm assuming you're Jacob." Without waiting for a response Icelos continued. "So I know you must have a thousand and one questions, and you can ask them all in a second, but for the moment I'd like to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I am the embodiment of Pride, using Chaos as my tool. I could do practically anything if I had a host that let me take control. But when I take control when you get knocked out or fall asleep then I can't do much, but I could make you an emperor, I could make your enemies fall on their swords while women fall over themselves to fuck you, I could do this because it would be done for me as well since I'm using your body" At those words Jacob got a look at the man, it wasn't him for sure, but he wore his style of clothes, except the ones he wore looked more expensive, he had his hair but done neater, with a slightly darker color, his face looked like his, but with higher cheek bones and a squarer jaw, he probably had a bigger dick too, he wasn't going to check though. It was a more idealized version of himself, what he wanted to be. What he could be.

He shook himself and looked at him again, Jacob thought about it and finally said "I'm going to say no for now, if I'm being honest it's because Pride has a bad side as well, false pride. And you could easily have that too."

Jacob went on to ask question after question, until finally he ran out and asked how he could get his body back.

"Well that's what this light is for, without my hand here it would have shrunk and disappeared, you would've been perfectly healthy from now on, but nothing but a shell, your brain would show no activity, it'd be equivalent to being in a coma"

"But because you do have your hand there?" Jacob made a gesture to go on.

"Well my hand is an anchor, keeping us close to your body, and letting me," Icelos puts his hand where his other hand went and seems to stretch the light, "Pull open a hole for you". He puts his foot through and makes it even bigger.

"What if I need to talk to you again?"

"We should be connected now, in our minds, so we'll be able to talk"

"Ok, and can I have my hand back?"

"Sorry but that's my anchor to you, in a few years though we might be able to sync well enough that you will be able to have me use it as you would"

Jacob steps into the light.

Jacob wakes up in his bed, laid spread-eagle on his back. He sits up and tries to remember what happened. The memories are vague though and he soon dismisses it as a dream, until a voice in his head that didn't sound like his said something.

_Hey, so did you make it back?_ He thinks in his head that he must be crazy. _No you're not kid. And have some coherent thoughts, these concepts that you think in are bad enough, but try to actually say something, or at least focus._

_It's hard, I think... I think I've got the hang of it._

_Well good for you, you've gotten it faster than some, not the best, but still good. So do you have any more questions?_

_I'll ignore my questions about this telepathy for the moment. What are you trying to do? Escape? Kill everything? Save people?_

_Nothing serious like that, I'd like to get a body of my own of course, but that isn't going to happen. For the most part I need to get acquainted with the body I'm in, it isn't every day I get a new host right? So at the moment self-preservation is the main thing._

_And you mentioned you use chaos? What does that do, is it a person?_

_No it isn't a person, Chaos and Order are tools, Order makes and Chaos takes. Order is with a buddy of mine while I have Chaos._

_And what does it do?_

_Well it destroys? Chaos breaks up Order? Don't you understand simple concepts kid?_

_Yeah, but this is all new to me._

_Fine fine, I can't fault you for that. Now go to bed, you don't do well without sleep._

_Alright, good night._

_Good night kid._

Jacob wakes up the next day to the sound of heavy breathing. It's Andrew, his teammate, working out on the floor with a set of weights.

"Hey Jacob, the girl's are still asleep, did I wake you? Sorry."

"No it's fine. So what do we have to do today?"

"Class I think, this is a school right?"

"Right... I'm guessing math won't be a course?"

"Ha ha, funny guy, well it's a quarter past 5 so if you plan on getting up it'll be a while until classes"

"I'll stay up."

They sit in silence while Jacob wakes up and Andrew continues working out, now doing pull ups using a rack in the closet. Mary wakes up first and immediately starts doing some kind of stretch, Jacob thought it looked rather like a dog waking up. Carry wakes up soon after and says she'd like to take a shower before class. She walks to the bathroom and picks up her bag on the way. When she's finished the rest of them are ready for classes, she gets her uniform on and they leave for their first class.

Jacob entered the arena, his fight against Cardin starting now. He'd been given a quick run down of what he'd done from Mary and Andrew and decided he didn't like him. He'd be ready to take him down if it wasn't for his hand, he still couldn't work well enough with Icelos to his satisfaction.

_You still worried about this Cardin guy?_

_Yeah, a little, we aren't working well enough together_

_Well we haven't had that much time, only a few days, it's taken years to get it perfect for some hosts, have a little patience._

_Alright, hold on, one last thing._

_Yeah?_

_You mentioned before class started that you healed me when I crash landed, how can you do that?_

_Remember Chaos is just a tool I use, I have myself, Pride, too._

_And what can Pride do?_

_Pride is making yourself better, and then keeping it that way._

_And besides the concepts and wordplay?_

_One of the things I can do is heal you by taking from others, to win others need to lose after all._

_I'm assuming it was a Grimm?_

_Yes._

_When this is over can you try to avoid talking like you're on stage?_

_Nope._

_Screw you._

He reached the arena and Goodwitch declared the match started. Cardin rushed at him, swinging his mace around to hit his side, he ducked and tackled Cardin, hoping to be able to get close enough that Cardin couldn't use his mace, he forgot that Cardin was stronger than him and threw Jacob off of him. Jacob rolled and got up soon after, running and trying to reevaluate his plan of attack. He decides to try and get him off balance, since his strength is lacking he'll have to try and hit the vulnerable parts, like the joints and blind spots. Jacob has an epiphany and decides to abuse the rules a bit. He switches to gun mode and charges at Cardin, Cardin sees and swings his mace down, sending the same explosion line at him that he did at his teammates in the forest. Jacob almost trips but manages to avoid it and run faster at Cardin, now lifting his mace again. Jacob fires his gun behind him, propelling him forward faster before Cardin can get his mace up. Jacob jumps and fires his gun repeatedly, flying past Cardin, but landing in a crouch and firing again to propel him back toward Cardin. Cardin is bleeding from his ears, having heard the undiminished shot right next to his ear. He doesn't notice Jacob until he's right next to him, his weapon in spear form, ready to be driven into him. Cardin throws his hands up and Jacob stops for a second, he regrets this when Cardin trips his legs out from under him and grabs his mace. Cardin turns and smashes his mace into Jacob's head, his aura deflects the blow off to the side but it still clearly hurt him, he isn't moving and Ms. Goodwitch assumes he's been knocked out, she's about to call the match to an end when Jacob stands up and kicks Cardin in the face into the ground hard enough to crack the floor.

Jacob is asleep, in a comfortable bed made of black sheets and black pillows. He won't be waking up until Icelos is done having fun. Icelos stretches after kicking Cardin, he has no qualms about hurting him, he's an idiot who doesn't understand how his over-confidence will get his ass beat. He might now.

Jacob's teammates are amazed, it appears to them that Jacob got beaten to a bloody pulp and KO'd, but now he's up and just kicked a guy twice his size into the ground, and he has a wide eyed look and just the hint of a smirk. When Cardin gets up and scrambles over to pick up his mace this grows into a psychotic grin.

Icelos sees Cardin rush at him with his mace, trying to hit him, Icelos casually deflects each blow, using a combination of skill, leverage, and lack of regard for his limbs. Jacob would be sore as hell when he wakes up, but he should be happy that he's doing this for him. He speaks for the first time in this match when Cardin is taking to long to get back up after Icelos made him hit himself with the mace.

"Come on big guy, I'm just getting started, don't tell me you're finished already?" His voice is Jacob's, but with a different pitch, a little higher than normal. Cardin runs at him again, trying to land a blow, Icelos isn't even bothering to deflect them now, casually moving to avoid the blows like he's just dancing.

"COWARD, HOW ABOUT YOU HIT ME INSTEAD OF DODGING!" Cardin yells at Icelos, still swinging at him.

"Oh," Icelos grabs Cardin's overhanded strike, stopping it cold with seemingly no effort, "you want me to hit you?" Cardin seems less certain now about himself now, trying to run away but Icelos still held his mace. "Well if you want to hit me, we'll have to get rid of your little shield" Jacob's hand is surrounded by a black aura, and taps Cardin on the chest, breaking through his auric shield easily. Except he didn't break it, he more dissolved it.

Cardin was scared out of his wits, he couldn't even hit the guy, and now he'd done something to his auric shield, and he couldn't get away because he still held his mace. He looked for his friends but they were suspiciously looking away, he really couldn't blame them, but he was going to anyway. Icelos set him down and took his mace easily from his hand, and threw it at the wall, lodging it firmly in place with a sizable hole. Now both were empty handed.

"Alright tough guy, now you can show off your strength better right? Here, hit me, straight in the jaw, hard as you can" Icelos closed Jacob's eyes and stuck his chin out with his arms behind his back. Cardin looked worried but threw a halfhearted punch at his jaw, Icelos reeled back like it hurt, but seemed to shake it off and returned to that position.

"Come on, you can do better, show me what you're made of" Cardin got angry and punched him as hard as he could, Icelos didn't let Jacob move an inch, it might have dislocated his jaw but it didn't show, and Cardin felt the force backlash into his hand, and then he felt the burning.

The black aura had returned and surrounded Jacob's chin, it had begun to burn the skin on Cardin's hand, he fell to the ground moaning and groaning. Icelos sighed and looked like he was disappointed in Cardin.

"Come on man, you could be better than this, you're in Beacon, have a great weapon, know how to use it, and can use it well. You could be so much better, but you had to go and be an asshole. Now I can say this as an asshole, it takes one to know one you know?" This may seem like a sympathetic conversation, but it should be mentioned that he got angrier and angrier as he said this, and about halfway through he started kicking and stomping on his hands and arms. He steps on Cardin's hand again until he started screaming, and stepped off, and then a change seemed to go through Icelos.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention the racism, how could I forget. You treat the faunus, people better than you in every way, like they're below you, I'm realizing it's Envy and that I understand. And hate. So you've been treating the faunus like less than dirt, let's see how you like it." The grin that had been replaced by fury had returned again. Bigger than ever. He started to jump on Cardin's back, over and over, getting off and kicking him onto his back and jumping again.

Goodwitch intervened then, moving him back and holding Jacob to the ground. "The match is now over, Mr. Winchester will be moved to the infirmary while his injuries are treat-" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Jacob's body was covered in the black aura, burning through Ms. Goodwitch's aura. "I'm not finished with that bastard!" Icelos yells. He reaches out to hit Ms. Goodwitch, she about to fling him into the wall. Jacob's teammates jump into the arena to try to help hold him down. Icelos turns to them and raises Jacob's hand, and then slams it into the ground, cracking the ground similar to Cardin's ability, causing them to trip and fall to the ground, he reaches to kick Andrew when he falls to the floor screaming.

"NO, FUCKING STOP, ICELOS"

"WHY? THEY CAN'T DO SHIT TO US"

"THEY'RE MY FRIENDS"

Jacob rolls into a ball, his left hand held tightly in his right.


End file.
